A prototype robotic instrument, "Stericulture," has been developed to feed and harvest cell cultures in an aseptic environment. The instrument is microprocessor controlled. It was designed to protect the cultures from contamination and the technologist from hazardous exposure, by dramatically reducing the handling of the petri dishes. During operation the repetitive exacting tasks of media dispensing and removal, and petri dish manipulation are mechanically accomplished within a hood or P3 containment facility. Culture dish lids are removed and replaced, media is added and removed in timed sequences. The concept can be expanded to virtually any cell culture lab. The specific aims of this application are (1) Test the mechanical reliability, accuracy and durability of Stericulture and its peripheral pumping systems. (2) Conduct beta site tests at two cytogenetic laboratories and one molecular biology cell culture laboratory to: a) Evaluate existing computer programming and written documentation. b) Test the device for reliability in the feeding and harvesting of cell cultures from amniocytes and biopsies (fibroblasts). The long-term objective (Phase II) is to develop an integrated liquid handling system (LHS) with Stericulture as its core. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Development of robotic instrument that functions in an aseptic environment in a cell culture lab.